


Dancing in the Moonlight

by Jackie_Gaytona



Series: Supersexy Swingin' Sounds to Make Love to [3]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, guillermo is a vampire, just so much fluff, nandor is a himbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie_Gaytona/pseuds/Jackie_Gaytona
Summary: A fluffy little fic set shortly after Tonight, Tonight. Can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: Supersexy Swingin' Sounds to Make Love to [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807585
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Dancing in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot of darker themes lately, so here's some sickeningly sweet candy-floss-fluff to (hopefully) give readers the warm and fuzzies, from the same universe as Everlong and Tonight, Tonight - aka Nandor loves 90s music <3

  
_Dancing in the moonlight_  
It's caught me in its spotlight,  
It's alright, it's alright, the moonlight.

 _~_ **Dancing in the Moonlight, Smashing Pumpkins (Thin Lizzy Cover)**

Halloween night. Laszlo and Nadja are out at some late-night party. Colin Robinson left hours ago to stalk the streets for scared people to drain. Nandor is absent too – hunting for virgins that Guillermo failed to find yesterday. It’s slim pickings at the moment; the virgins tend to come and go in waves, and currently the tide is out. Guillermo is experiencing first-hand the disappointment that comes with drinking impure blood. He almost can’t blame Nadja her incessant nagging at Nandor. “Why did you have to turn him, you bloody stupid donkey? That’s just one more mouth to feed!”

Guillermo smiles now as he thinks back to that last admonishment. Nadja standing over a cowering Nandor, hands on her hips, her lips set in a thin line of disappointment. Despite the vampires’ reluctance to share the _good_ food, Guillermo feels more included than he ever has. Though that’s mostly thanks to his betrothed. He looks down at the platinum band on his finger and his smile only grows.

He’s leaning back on his favourite lounge in the fancy room, his feet resting on the small table that holds his phone and Bluetooth speaker. In his hands is an anthology of supernatural stories; though he’s so focused on the music and his thoughts that the pages may as well be blank. Nandor’s playlist is open on Spotify and Guillermo is taking it in, absorbing the music, making the most of the rare nighttime peace that an empty house brings. For once he’s actually glad that the house scares off most trick-or-treaters; he isn’t in the mood for meting out candy.

His peace lasts exactly one hour, and then the front door bangs open, there’s a short curse in a familiar accent, and the door closes much quieter. Despite the startling noise, Guillermo doesn’t mind the interruption. Nandor often forgets that his groom-to-be shares many of his supernatural traits now, including sharp ears. Presently he’s trying to sneak up on him.

Guillermo decides to humour him as always, and pretends to be lost in his book. Nandor sometimes reminds him of a cat: somewhere, deep down in the ancient recesses of his mind, is a predatory lion – but time and domestication has turned him into an adorable kitten. The only times Guillermo glimpses the fearsome Nandor the Relentless – the warrior that he once was – are those times out hunting when Nandor is especially hungry.

Guillermo hears him lunge suddenly, and reflexively he braces himself. A second later he’s engulfed in strong arms and Nandor is roaring in his ear and nipping his neck and they’re both tumbling off the lounge and onto the floor. Nandor kicks his legs out and the coffee table does acrobatics across the room, taking the phone and speaker with it. Guillermo doesn’t care. He’s alternating between laughing and groaning in pain as he rubs his sore ass.

Nandor is laying on his side, on the rug, propped up on one elbow and smiling warmly; looking like a guy who hasn’t just destroyed an antique table and possibly a phone screen. “Are you reading one of your erotic cowboy vampire novels again, Guillermo?” he purrs.

Guillermo returns to his spot on the lounge and raises an eyebrow. “Cowboy vampires? I’ve never read that one. You must be thinking of one of yours.”

Nandor scoffs and clambers to his feet. “You know I don’t read anything except ancient texts, Guillermo.” He makes a show of dusting himself off, but doesn’t bother with the table. Someone else can take care of that. Someone like Guillermo.

“The Complete Book on Disco Dancing is _not_ an ancient text,” Guillermo retorts, picking up his book again in a vain attempt to actually read it. Nandor pointedly ignores him and gestures to the little triangular Bluetooth speaker on the floor.

“Is that my music?” he asks excitedly.

“Mhmm.”

“Smashing Pumpkins?”

Guillermo gives a slight, distracted nod. “Dancing in the Moonlight.”

“Nadja and Laszlo are still out?”

“Yes.”

“Colin Robinson, too?” The enthusiasm in Nandor’s voice makes Guillermo suspicious. He looks up at his intended from behind his book.

“What do you have in mind?” he asks slowly. He’s become good at reading the vampire, since becoming one himself. He can pick up the subtle changes in his scent, in the very air around him when he becomes angry or upset or aroused. It helps that he becomes upset and aroused a _lot_. But this is different. The only things Guillermo can sense are adoration and a hint of excitement.

Nandor hurries forward and yanks him to his feet, and suddenly Guillermo is in his arms and his book has gone flying. It knocks something over with a clang, then thumps down somewhere near the doorway. _This room is going to be destroyed by the time we’re done here._

But again, Guillermo doesn’t care. Because he’s staring into the eyes of the man he worships, and he can feel the affection coming off Nandor in waves. He has never felt happier.

“You have blood on your lips,” he murmurs, only noticing the red streaks for the first time. Nandor responds with a kiss, holding Guillermo close as he caresses his lips and teases him with the faint taste of blood. When he pulls away, Guillermo lets out a quiet whimper.

“You should feed,” Nandor says as he drifts a thumb over his lover’s bottom lip.

“I’m not hungry.”

“You _are_.” He leans down and kisses him again, briefly. “You’re just being fussy.”

It’s true, Guillermo knows. Only after Nandor turned him did he realise just how varied human blood can be, and he seems to have a very specific palate. But he doesn’t want to think about that now. He can feed later. Tomorrow night, even. For now, he just wants to be with Nandor. He initiates the kiss this time, mostly to shut the vampire up.

“So, what did you have in mind?” he repeats after pulling away. Nandor’s arms tighten around his waist as he pulls him even closer.

“Dance with me, _eshgham,_ ” he murmurs in Guillermo’s ear. Guillermo’s heart leaps as he snakes his arms around Nandor’s neck and nuzzles his chest. It’s not the first time Nandor has called him his love, yet every time they share that secret word, whether in the company of others or not, Guillermo feels his legs go weak with desire.

He stretches up on his tiptoes and places a chaste kiss on Nandor’s lips.

And they dance.


End file.
